Truths, Lies, and the fine line in between
by A Miko's pain
Summary: Mika's a not-so-ordinary girl in Highschool. She doesn't follow rules, and her weaponry skills will repel any idiots who try to get in her way. Then she goes to a new school, where certain silverhaired guys await with their friends. Ending unsure. OC :P
1. Chapter 1 New Girl

Truths, Lies, and the fine line in between. 

by: Miko Tears

AN:

MT: Wallo, minna. I've got a new fic here, and I couldn't wait to Write. (PS. I don't really write !!! unless I'm angry. **Curses preppy people**

Roku: She lies, ignore her.

MT: NO LIE

Roku: LIE

**hours later**

MT: no... lie...

Roku: ...lie

DISCLAIMER: I don't really OWN inuyasha, but I did kind of, um, Borrow him?**coughcough**withoutasking**coughcough**

Truths, Lies, and the fine line in between.

Chapter 1 ~ New Girl

Inside a large brick building most commonly called Hel-- I mean, School, a silver haired character stood out in the crowd, the dog ears resting on top of his head twitching every now and then. As he caught sight of a familiar face, he called, "Hey, Kago-chan, I haven't seen you since last year! Where have you been?' The aforementioned girl turned to meet her friend, her grey eyes locking onto a set of amber ones. "Inu-chan!" she called joyously.

(An: you all know what happens, so skip it)

*In Class*

Kagome and Inuyasha stepped into their homeroom class, which they just happened to share, and were welcomed with a familiar view. "HENTAI!!!" a loud crack followed the scream, as a black haired youth fell to the ground unconscious. His still-upraised hand was cupped, and twitched every two seconds. Looming over him was a long-haired girl, her violet eyes glowing with barely reppressed rage. "You owe me a new mallet" she growled, tossing the broken hammer at the body.. Stepping over the twitching form, she moved to Kagome's other side and smiled. "hey Kagome" she flashed a grin at the two. "Hey, Inuyasha." The pair nodded their greetings and moved to their seats, dragging poor unconscious Mirouku to a seat as if groping women and getting beaten unconscious was a daily affair, which it was. Inuyasha sat beside his unconscious friend, as the two girls refused to sit beside him. Sango sat behind Mirouku, where she could, "keep an eye on him", the next to last chair in the row, and Kagome moved to sit on Inuyasha's other side. A syrupy voice stopped her short." Why, Kagome! Honestly, don't you know that's my seat?" Slowly turning, Kagome came face to face with a longer-haired, crueler version of herself. giving a heartfelt glare, she replied, "Kikyou. You've got no right, considering how you treated him through middle school. Besides, your assigned seat is over there." With a mental smirk, Kikyou waltzed up to Inuyasha's desk and leaned down, giving him a large view. 'He could never resist this one' she thought evilly. "Well, Kagome. I really think It's up to Inuyasha to decide. After all, I think he'd love to sit with the best girl, ne? So, Inu-kun, who will it be?"

As the whole class watched, Inuyasha tried his best to avoid looking at either girl. 'Let's see, straight ahead, no good. Look up, even worse, look to the left- oh shit, Kagome's really mad! left: no good. Hey, let's look to the right, how 'bout that.' Finishing his conversation with himself, ((oO' )) Inuyasha noticed the girl standing in the doorway, her black hair tied back into a high ponytail, with two short curved locks left to frame her face as her Emerald eyes scanning the room. Taking in the tight black Foo Fighters t-shirt, Baggy Black and Red jeans chained together at the knees, and heavy black combat boots, it somehow occured to him that she was dressed ready to fight...

A throat clearing sound brought him back to the argument before him.

AN: 

MT: YES, I do know someone who wears all that black make-up, but she somehow wishes to remain unknown... Anyways, I don't care what you all think!! MWAAHAAHAA!!!! not sure If I'm joking, though...

Roku: She's kidding, people. review!!

MT: NOT JOKING

Roku: JOKING

**etcetera...**

JANE MINNA


	2. Chapter 2 An Entertaining Battle

Truths, Lies, and the fine line in between. 

by: Miko Tears

AN:

MT: Wallo, minna. I've got a new fic here, and I couldn't wait to Write. (PS. I don't really write !!! unless I'm angry. **Curses preppy people**

Roku: She lies, ignore her.

MT: NO LIE

Roku: LIE

**hours later**

MT: no... lie...

Roku: ...lie

DISCLAIMER: I don't really OWN inuyasha, but I did kind of, um, Borrow him?**coughcough**withoutasking**coughcough**

Truths, Lies, and the fine line in between.

Chapter 1 ~ New Girl

Inside a large brick building most commonly called Hel-- I mean, School, a silver haired character stood out in the crowd, the dog ears resting on top of his head twitching every now and then. As he caught sight of a familiar face, he called, "Hey, Kago-chan, I haven't seen you since last year! Where have you been?' The aforementioned girl turned to meet her friend, her grey eyes locking onto a set of amber ones. "Inu-chan!" she called joyously.

(An: you all know what happens, so skip it)

*In Class*

Kagome and Inuyasha stepped into their homeroom class, which they just happened to share, and were welcomed with a familiar view. "HENTAI!!!" a loud crack followed the scream, as a black haired youth fell to the ground unconscious. His still-upraised hand was cupped, and twitched every two seconds. Looming over him was a long-haired girl, her violet eyes glowing with barely reppressed rage. "You owe me a new mallet" she growled, tossing the broken hammer at the body.. Stepping over the twitching form, she moved to Kagome's other side and smiled. "hey Kagome" she flashed a grin at the two. "Hey, Inuyasha." The pair nodded their greetings and moved to their seats, dragging poor unconscious Mirouku to a seat as if groping women and getting beaten unconscious was a daily affair, which it was. Inuyasha sat beside his unconscious friend, as the two girls refused to sit beside him. Sango sat behind Mirouku, where she could, "keep an eye on him", the next to last chair in the row, and Kagome moved to sit on Inuyasha's other side. A syrupy voice stopped her short." Why, Kagome! Honestly, don't you know that's my seat?" Slowly turning, Kagome came face to face with a longer-haired, crueler version of herself. giving a heartfelt glare, she replied, "Kikyou. You've got no right, considering how you treated him through middle school. Besides, your assigned seat is over there." With a mental smirk, Kikyou waltzed up to Inuyasha's desk and leaned down, giving him a large view. 'He could never resist this one' she thought evilly. "Well, Kagome. I really think It's up to Inuyasha to decide. After all, I think he'd love to sit with the best girl, ne? So, Inu-kun, who will it be?"

As the whole class watched, Inuyasha tried his best to avoid looking at either girl. 'Let's see, straight ahead, no good. Look up, even worse, look to the left- oh shit, Kagome's really mad! left: no good. Hey, let's look to the right, how 'bout that.' Finishing his conversation with himself, ((oO' )) Inuyasha noticed the girl standing in the doorway, her black hair tied back into a high ponytail, with two short curved locks left to frame her face as her Emerald eyes scanning the room. Taking in the tight black Foo Fighters t-shirt, Baggy Black and Red jeans chained together at the knees, and heavy black combat boots, it somehow occured to him that she was dressed ready to fight...

A throat clearing sound brought him back to the argument before him.

AN: 

MT: YES, I do know someone who wears all that black make-up, but she somehow wishes to remain unknown... Anyways, I don't care what you all think!! MWAAHAAHAA!!!! not sure If I'm joking, though...

Roku: She's kidding, people. review!!

MT: NOT JOKING

Roku: JOKING

**etcetera...**

JANE MINNA


	3. Chapter 3 More Fun

Truths, Lies, and the fine line in between. 

by: Miko Tears

AN:

MT: Wallo, minna. I've got a new fic here, and I couldn't wait to Write. (PS. I don't really write !!! unless I'm angry. **Curses preppy people**

Roku: She lies, ignore her.

MT: NO LIE

Roku: LIE

**hours later**

MT: no... lie...

Roku: ...lie

DISCLAIMER: I don't really OWN inuyasha, but I did kind of, um, Borrow him?**coughcough**withoutasking**coughcough**

Truths, Lies, and the fine line in between.

Chapter 1 ~ New Girl

Inside a large brick building most commonly called Hel-- I mean, School, a silver haired character stood out in the crowd, the dog ears resting on top of his head twitching every now and then. As he caught sight of a familiar face, he called, "Hey, Kago-chan, I haven't seen you since last year! Where have you been?' The aforementioned girl turned to meet her friend, her grey eyes locking onto a set of amber ones. "Inu-chan!" she called joyously.

(An: you all know what happens, so skip it)

*In Class*

Kagome and Inuyasha stepped into their homeroom class, which they just happened to share, and were welcomed with a familiar view. "HENTAI!!!" a loud crack followed the scream, as a black haired youth fell to the ground unconscious. His still-upraised hand was cupped, and twitched every two seconds. Looming over him was a long-haired girl, her violet eyes glowing with barely reppressed rage. "You owe me a new mallet" she growled, tossing the broken hammer at the body.. Stepping over the twitching form, she moved to Kagome's other side and smiled. "hey Kagome" she flashed a grin at the two. "Hey, Inuyasha." The pair nodded their greetings and moved to their seats, dragging poor unconscious Mirouku to a seat as if groping women and getting beaten unconscious was a daily affair, which it was. Inuyasha sat beside his unconscious friend, as the two girls refused to sit beside him. Sango sat behind Mirouku, where she could, "keep an eye on him", the next to last chair in the row, and Kagome moved to sit on Inuyasha's other side. A syrupy voice stopped her short." Why, Kagome! Honestly, don't you know that's my seat?" Slowly turning, Kagome came face to face with a longer-haired, crueler version of herself. giving a heartfelt glare, she replied, "Kikyou. You've got no right, considering how you treated him through middle school. Besides, your assigned seat is over there." With a mental smirk, Kikyou waltzed up to Inuyasha's desk and leaned down, giving him a large view. 'He could never resist this one' she thought evilly. "Well, Kagome. I really think It's up to Inuyasha to decide. After all, I think he'd love to sit with the best girl, ne? So, Inu-kun, who will it be?"

As the whole class watched, Inuyasha tried his best to avoid looking at either girl. 'Let's see, straight ahead, no good. Look up, even worse, look to the left- oh shit, Kagome's really mad! left: no good. Hey, let's look to the right, how 'bout that.' Finishing his conversation with himself, ((oO' )) Inuyasha noticed the girl standing in the doorway, her black hair tied back into a high ponytail, with two short curved locks left to frame her face as her Emerald eyes scanning the room. Taking in the tight black Foo Fighters t-shirt, Baggy Black and Red jeans chained together at the knees, and heavy black combat boots, it somehow occured to him that she was dressed ready to fight...

A throat clearing sound brought him back to the argument before him.

AN: 

MT: YES, I do know someone who wears all that black make-up, but she somehow wishes to remain unknown... Anyways, I don't care what you all think!! MWAAHAAHAA!!!! not sure If I'm joking, though...

Roku: She's kidding, people. review!!

MT: NOT JOKING

Roku: JOKING

**etcetera...**

JANE MINNA


	4. Chapter 4 New guy

Truths, Lies, and the fine line in between. 

by: Miko Tears

AN:

MT: Wallo, minna. I've got a new fic here, and I couldn't wait to Write. (PS. I don't really write !!! unless I'm angry. **Curses preppy people**

Roku: She lies, ignore her.

MT: NO LIE

Roku: LIE

**hours later**

MT: no... lie...

Roku: ...lie

DISCLAIMER: I don't really OWN inuyasha, but I did kind of, um, Borrow him?**coughcough**withoutasking**coughcough**

Truths, Lies, and the fine line in between.

Chapter 1 ~ New Girl

Inside a large brick building most commonly called Hel-- I mean, School, a silver haired character stood out in the crowd, the dog ears resting on top of his head twitching every now and then. As he caught sight of a familiar face, he called, "Hey, Kago-chan, I haven't seen you since last year! Where have you been?' The aforementioned girl turned to meet her friend, her grey eyes locking onto a set of amber ones. "Inu-chan!" she called joyously.

(An: you all know what happens, so skip it)

*In Class*

Kagome and Inuyasha stepped into their homeroom class, which they just happened to share, and were welcomed with a familiar view. "HENTAI!!!" a loud crack followed the scream, as a black haired youth fell to the ground unconscious. His still-upraised hand was cupped, and twitched every two seconds. Looming over him was a long-haired girl, her violet eyes glowing with barely reppressed rage. "You owe me a new mallet" she growled, tossing the broken hammer at the body.. Stepping over the twitching form, she moved to Kagome's other side and smiled. "hey Kagome" she flashed a grin at the two. "Hey, Inuyasha." The pair nodded their greetings and moved to their seats, dragging poor unconscious Mirouku to a seat as if groping women and getting beaten unconscious was a daily affair, which it was. Inuyasha sat beside his unconscious friend, as the two girls refused to sit beside him. Sango sat behind Mirouku, where she could, "keep an eye on him", the next to last chair in the row, and Kagome moved to sit on Inuyasha's other side. A syrupy voice stopped her short." Why, Kagome! Honestly, don't you know that's my seat?" Slowly turning, Kagome came face to face with a longer-haired, crueler version of herself. giving a heartfelt glare, she replied, "Kikyou. You've got no right, considering how you treated him through middle school. Besides, your assigned seat is over there." With a mental smirk, Kikyou waltzed up to Inuyasha's desk and leaned down, giving him a large view. 'He could never resist this one' she thought evilly. "Well, Kagome. I really think It's up to Inuyasha to decide. After all, I think he'd love to sit with the best girl, ne? So, Inu-kun, who will it be?"

As the whole class watched, Inuyasha tried his best to avoid looking at either girl. 'Let's see, straight ahead, no good. Look up, even worse, look to the left- oh shit, Kagome's really mad! left: no good. Hey, let's look to the right, how 'bout that.' Finishing his conversation with himself, ((oO' )) Inuyasha noticed the girl standing in the doorway, her black hair tied back into a high ponytail, with two short curved locks left to frame her face as her Emerald eyes scanning the room. Taking in the tight black Foo Fighters t-shirt, Baggy Black and Red jeans chained together at the knees, and heavy black combat boots, it somehow occured to him that she was dressed ready to fight...

A throat clearing sound brought him back to the argument before him.

AN: 

MT: YES, I do know someone who wears all that black make-up, but she somehow wishes to remain unknown... Anyways, I don't care what you all think!! MWAAHAAHAA!!!! not sure If I'm joking, though...

Roku: She's kidding, people. review!!

MT: NOT JOKING

Roku: JOKING

**etcetera...**

JANE MINNA


End file.
